


Punishing not Killing

by aupazonne



Series: Green Silk [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	Punishing not Killing

Loki takes sharp gasp. The air burns his throat and lungs. He coughs violently before vomiting and sobbing. He rolls back on the metal table he was, tries to calm down. All his vision is blurry and his senses indicate a lot of potential threats. He sits and is aware of the fresh air on his naked body. 

\- Good morning, Loki. Said Osborn coming out of the shadow. 

\- Wh… What happened? 

\- Our plan. It failed. It failed so hard, I still pick up pieces of it around the world. 

\- I… 

\- You had another intention, didn’t you? Used me. I shouldn’t be mad. I should have known it. 

\- Sentry… 

\- Mmmmh? Oh yeah, the Void killed you, and then Thor killed him. 

\- He had it coming. 

\- BECAUSE OF WHO!!? 

\- Osborn. Said a deep voice in the shadow. 

\- Grr. Come on put on your clothes, god. We have more… pressing matter at hand. 

\- Didn’t I die? Ask the Asgardian. 

\- Yes, but I promised you to resurrect you. Said Norman. 

\- I’m glad you keep promises, Osborn. However, how? You are a mere human with currencies. 

Norman points in the corner and Loki sees a shadowy green figure, but light reflects on a particular silver mask. Ah, the great king of Latveria, to not be underestimated once again. 

\- May I know what we are going to do? Asks Loki. 

\- Doom didn’t tell me. Said Norman. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- I accepted for both of us to work for him, even if his wish was we had to go to hell and paradise, so you could be resurrected. 

\- That’s kind of you. 

\- However, I have no idea in what we’re embarking in. 

\- I love adventure. You should too. Anyway, where did the good king go? I thought he loved to talk? 

Norman shrugs, not caring at all and takes the corridor at right. Loki puts some clothes and decides to snoop around the castle. He never actually did visit correctly, his few and short visits at Doomcastle didn’t allow him to know all the secret and mystic relics. The place is gloomy at best, cursed at worst. Doctor Doom doesn’t mess around with dark magic, supposedly he has a son, and the poor boy must have cried all night because of ghosts under the stairs and monsters in the closets. 

Loki rolls his eyes at all the painting of the king in different pose, corridors of just of it, and arrives at the kitchen. He takes an apple and goes on the superior level. It’s the laboratory; he quickly passes them and goes up again. It’s a massive library that awaits him. The Asgardian looks around. There’s an impressive collection of books, magic, science, Necronomicon, math, culture. The god of mischief goes toward a heavy chest and try to break the lock, he feels something powerful inside. 

\- Don’t you dare. Snaps Doctor Doom behind him. 

\- Oh, my apologies. What’s in the chest? Asks the god. 

\- You’re quite indiscreet. 

\- So? 

\- That is none of your business. 

\- Are we ready to go..? 

\- Tomorrow. If you wish… you can borrow some of the books here. I would gladly prefer you at the peak of your capacity, Asgardian. 

Loki grins; he indeed saw some interesting books. 

\------------------------------ 

In the morning, Loki puts his clothes and get in the hall where Osborn is grimily sipping his coffee. 

\- Good morning, mortal. Did I miss something important? Asks Loki, swinging his ponytail before putting his helmet. 

\- We’re going to Wakanda. Answers Osborn. 

\- Oh. 

\- Yes, “oh”. 

\- I supposed Mister von Doom has something prepared. 

\- … How can you trust him so much? It’s Wakanda! 

\- May I remind you he resurrected me? A bit of trust and recognition is the least I can do. 

\- Pff, I suppose you have made a plan to turn it into your advantages last night. 

\- Maybe yes. Maybe not. 

\- Anyway, hope you’re prepared for Vibranium shields and bullets. 

\- You don’t seem prepared at all. Will you be a good boy in the back? 

\- Shut up! I hope you won’t be that arrogant. Doom doesn’t have patience for that. I have to deal with that every day. 

\- Just with you. Will you have your Iron Patriot? 

\- Naturally, you expect me to fight otherwise. 

\- Perhaps the Green Goblin… 

\- He’s not… 

\- There, there, no need to be that aggressive. 

\- I’ll have your head one day, Loki. 

Loki grins and begins to prepare his magic with some relics. Doom comes and makes them a sign to follow him. They arrive in the basement and sees the making of the doom bots, but also some massive planes and ships. 

\- What is the plan, Doom? Asks Norman. 

\- I’ll tell you on the route. Answers the king. 

They get on the plane and Norman puts his Iron Patriot armour. The Latverian invites them in a conference room in the back of the plane. He illuminates a hologram showing the Wakandian territory. 

\- I want the infinity gem. Said Doom. 

\- That’s suicide. Said Norman. 

\- At least it’s more original than their Vibranium. Said Loki. 

\- This is the diversion Loki. I have sent a man to attack for vibranium; we’ll have the free path for the infinity gem. T’Challa has a habit of taking it personal when Vibranium is at stake. Said the Latverian. 

\- Tell me, how will your… quite impressive ships not be seen by eyes or radars? Ask the Asgardian. 

\- Their technologies are obsolete compared to mine. Responds Doom. 

Loki smirks and looks at Osborn who is biting his lips to not respond. The rest of the trip was calm and silent. Doom was making his preparation alone and Osborn was drinking to avoid the two other. Loki was left alone in his boredom. 

\------------------------------ 

Black Panther looks at Klaw unimpressed. It was a good plan for someone like him. But alas, he has failed again. The king removes his mask and swipes his sweat. The combat was rude and he orders to his guard to help the citizens get out the crumbles of the battle. 

\- Your majesty! The palace! Shouts a guard. 

\- What is it?! Shouts back T’challa. 

\- There’s intruder and they’re decimating the guards including the Dora Milajes! 

Black Panther grunted and takes a moto before driving to his palace. 

When he arrives, it’s a mess. All of the structure has been exploded and he can hear guards inside yelling orders. Black Panther enters and goes straight to the ruckus. Arrives at the scene, he sees no one. How could it be possible? He gets it in the back and is projected meters away. The king gets up to face his opponent. Iron Patriot dashes on him and slams his shoulders on the ground, making his back bend in a way it shouldn’t before his legs goes in the air and feels his scapula 

broke and being drags across the floor, shredding the costume and dirt entering the wounds. T’Challa moans of pain and try to gets a Vibranium knife, but Osborn punches his face and stuns him. The Wakandian wakes up seconds after, but as he tries to get up, Loki puts his feet on his torso. 

\- I wouldn’t recommend doing that. Said the god of mischief. 

\- How dare you attack Wakanda! Asks Black Panther. 

\- You’re acting like it’s the first time. 

\- Loki. Said Norman. 

\- He got it? Asks the Asgardian. 

They look at Doom coming with a purple gem in his hand. T’Challa struggles to escape. 

\- Kill him before he calls the Avengers. Said Doom. 

\- Bad idea. There’s camera everywhere. Doing that is putting your country at stake. Said Norman. 

\- You underestimate me, Osborn. 

\- Then what is the problem with the Avengers? 

\- I was doing that for you. 

\- Oh, you were planning of letting us fight them alone while you flee away with this gem, Doom? Asks Loki. 

\- That would be you, Loki. You don’t know Doom. 

\- You’ll never have the infinity gauntlet! Shouts T’Challa. 

\- Who said Doom was planning to, Wakandian? Asks the Latverian. 

\- Like you would pass that chance! Responded Black Panther. 

You can almost see Doctor Doom rolls his eyes before making a sign to Loki to back off and sends a bolt to Black Panther. The Wakandian shouts of pain and have a seizure. 

\- Doom. The Avengers are coming. Said Norman. 

\- Mmmh? This is unfortunate. Shall we go? Unless you want to collect vibranium at your expenses. Said the Latverian. 

\- I’ll pass. Answers Loki. 

When Norman was about to answer, Thor smashes the wall. Norman scans and finds Iron Man just 100 meters away. He flies to combat him. Loki takes his brother and Doom waits for the rest of the heroes. 

\- Loki! You are alive! Shouts Thor. 

Captain America enters the palace with his moto and Doctor Doom pulls out his gun, shoots the tire and looks with an amused expression the American icon being projected and rolling in the dirt, his shield sliding to him. The Latverian takes the shield and protects himself from the Wasp and Black Window’s shoots before using the infinity gem. The gem shoots powerful bolts and slows down the Avengers in space, leaving the villains to maltreat them as they want. The only one who isn’t under the control of the gem is Iron Man, but it will come. 

Iron Patriot and Iron Man tangle in the sky, their amours crashing together makes a sparks and they fall to the ground at great speed. Norman begins to sweat profusely and uses his unibeam already. He knows his armour is more obsolete than Stark’s, he has to hit first and hard. Iron Man slams on the ground and lift two meters of dirt. Osborn flies to him and lifts him in the air whole catching Tony’s neck before punching his “heart”. Stark uses his unibeam as well and Osborn’s amour is badly hit, his ears hurt over the strident sound of alarms. Norman tries to escape, most of his motors don’t respond anymore. He sees a flash of green before hitting the ground. Doctor Doom dashes to Stark and hits Tony, using the power of the gem, opening a portal in space and sending the American in a faraway galaxy. Rogers comes running and tries to attack the Latverian, but Loki hits him behind the head. 

\- Where did you send Stark? Asked Loki with a grin. 

\- I have no idea myself. Answers Doom. 

\- Then allow me to… 

Loki was beginning a hex, but Doctor Strange appears and wields the orange soul gem. The two doctors begin to fight, the color of the power of the gem illuminate all the wrecked palace. Loki must escape over the power and falls face to face with the Hulk. He smirks; his newfound magic will be useful for the beast. The god of mischief begins a new hex and uses illusion to confuse the Hulk. After the fool begins to smashes some palms, Loki triggers a portal to hell and demons spills from it, attacking Banner. 

\- Farewell, Banner. Have fun with these hell spawns. Sad Loki. 

The Asgardian searches his brother and sees Osborn trying to fix his armour. He goes to the Iron Patriot and uses his low level knowledge of healing magic for the American. 

\- What are you doing? Asks Norman. 

\- I’m trying to heal you. Answers Loki. 

\- Trying is the word. 

\- Never content, isn’t Osborn? Why don’t we go help this dear Doom? I don’t want to fall in his enemy. 

The two villains fly to the doctors fighting with the gems, using terrific magic against each other. 

Thor pops up and hits Loki in the face, projecting the villain in the building near. Wasp enters Iron Patriot’s amour and begins to wreck the wires. 

Norman gets her out and he sees that Thor, Strange and Ant-Man are attacking Doctor Doom. The Latverian is slowly loosing dominance. If he loses, they’re fucked. He doesn’t see Loki around. Captain America clings on Osborn and makes him loses balance. They fall on the ground and Steve lifts his shield and slams it on the mad man’s face. 

\- WHERE’S TONY! Yells Steve. 

\- I DON’T KNOW! IT’S DOOM THAT SENT HIM AWAY. Responds Osborn. 

\- WHERE!? 

\- I DON’T KNOW! 

\- YOU BETTER HELP US STOP HIM, OSBORN, OR I’M SENDING YOU TO AN ASYLUM AND I ASSURE MYSELF YOU GO UNDER LOBOTOMY, YOU SICK FUCK! 

Osborn nods and they go toward Doctor Doom to attack him. Oh, what is he doing? Doom is going to be so pissed. He begins to shoot unibeam at king, weakening his shields. Finally, Black Panther arrives and makes the final blow at the Latverian monarch. The infinity gem is ejected from his grasp and the king is thrown in the buildings. He passes through three of them, and they all crashes. Norman is yanked by the neck and lift. He turns his head sees Loki’s face twisted in rage. 

\- What have you done, you fool! I was about to help him! Said Loki. 

They lift their heads and Norman whimpers to see the army of doombots coming from the ships revealing themselves. 

\- I forgot about those… Said Loki. 

\- He’s going to… he’s going to nuke Wakanda. Oh Jesus… Said Norman. 

The American runs away from the god of mischief. He runs to Captain America and stuns him. The blond let the gem falls and Norman takes the space gem and the power corrupt him easily. He loses his mind and attacks everyone around him. Loki can only laugh at Osborn. It’s pathetic. He thought he could do like Doom, but he forgot the king was way superior in will than him. Loki uses his power to enlarge the hell portal he did and admire the view of Hulk loosing energy to the succubus attacking him. Wakanda will only be a desert of despair after their passage. 

The god mischief notices movement from the corner of his eyes. Seems the Latverian king is back for combat. Doctor Doom flies toward Osborn, and Wasp and Thor before in his path are hits so hard, they destroy the rest of the palace while being projected. He slaps Osborn so powerfully, the poor American turns in slow motion for a couple of second, letting everyone see the metal wrecks, before hitting the ground and doing a gigantic crater. Doom takes back the gem and teleports them. 

\-------------------------------- 

Loki finishes his bath and puts his most pompous clothes. Osborn has finally waken up from his two days coma and is about to face the rage of Doom. The fool. He was such a mess, but so fun to see fall even lower than he thought it could be possible. 

The god mischief goes to the throne room and Doom doesn’t glance at him. He waits and tries to hide his amusement. Two doombots drag the traitor in the room and Loki sees the knuckles of the king tightening. Osborn had the time to put his usual tuxedo on. There is a moment of silence, like the monarch chooses carefully his words. Loki has difficulty to maintain his excitation. However it would be pretty anti-climactic if he just killed Osborn on the spot. 

\- You’re revolting. Said Doom in disdain. 

\- … That’s all? Responds Norman. 

\- I don’t even know how you manage to have so much people under your power. You should be a pathetic beggar on the street at your state. You fail your attack on Asgard and lose the trust of your president. You manage to get out of prison to come and beg me in your knees to resurrect Loki. I complied because Loki is far more loyal than you. Loki! I only kept you alive all these years because you considered me your equal and you were a potential American ally. But now it’s embarrassing… 

\- What will you do? Kill me? Asks Osborn. 

Loki bursts in laughter. 

\- Silence! Of course not! It’s all you want right now. At least you know your fault. However, I’ll make you pay. Not by sending you in an American prison. These seem to have cardboard walls… Begins Doom. 

\- YOU CAN’T EVEN RESOLVE TO KILL ME! WHAT KIND OF WEAK ASS… 

Norman’s insults are interrupted by Doom slapping him 

\- You are not in position to respond me. Said Doom, darkly. 

\- Than what makes you so reluctant, your majesty. Said Norman, curtly. 

\- Loki asked me to keep you alive. 

Norman turns his head toward the Asgardian. Loki hides his grin behind his fist. Oh yes he want him alive. Norman is a beautiful specimen that thinks he’s superior, but in fact, he’s pretty pathetic. Watching him struggle around is a succulent spectacle for the god when he’s in prison. The mortal looks at him flabbergasted and Loki’s grin widens. 

\- You want to live, Osborn? You can, but you’ll start to zero. Doom has already put all of your belongings on the black market and used the money of your company for charity and to help Wakanda reconstruct. Said the god of mischief. 

\- W-w…. D–didn’t you nuke…? Begins Osborn. 

\- Doom got the gem in the end. Said the king. 

\- What will you do…? Asks Norman. 

\- Mmmh? We’ll take care of you now and after we’ll drop you in one American’s forest and you’ll redo your life. Try to not be a loser. Said Loki. 

\- What’s now..? 

\- All this battle has exhausted me and gets unnecessary stress. Why don’t you use your tongue like before? 

\- No! 

\- You’re not in position to respond me, Osborn. You’re alive because of me. Doom would have cooked you in oil alive before throwing you to his tiger. 

\- No I was planning of using him as a guinea pig. Said the Latverian. 

Loki makes a grimace before lifting the American’s chin. He grabs his hairs and pulls him out of the throne room, Doom follows. Osborn struggles like a demon under holy water. The god of mischief pulls his victim on the third floor and Doom makes a sign and all the servants go away. Only an old servant stays and opens a door, before whispering in Latverian and quickly disappearing. 

\- You really are going this low to humiliate me..? Begins Osborn. 

\- Well, it’s quite effective. Said Loki with a devilish grin. 

Norman shouts when the Asgardian pins him on the bed. He tries to makes the god let go of him, but it doesn’t work, not even a little bit. The Goblin formula is ineffective. Goddammit, he’s been so much weakened after the Asgard event. Loki begins to strangle the American. He waits until Norman’s face is red and his moves are weak. He removes his hands and Norman takes a good breath. 

\- On your knees. Orders the god of mischief. 

Osborn spits on the god’s face before executing. Loki swipes the saliva and looks at Doom who hasn’t move and looks at scene with his arms crossed. 

Norman looks at the Asgardian’s pants and puts his hands on the belt, he unbuckles it and Doom’s eyes on him feel suddenly too heavy. He looks up and Loki almost has his smile up to his ears. The god of mischief hums in impatience over the hesitation of Osborn. The cool air on his genitals adds a bit on his impatience. Finally, Osborn takes his cock in hand and presses his lips on the head. Loki puts his hand behind his head and pushes his hips forward a bit. He closes his eyes when the American rolls his tongue around the head. Norman tries to ignore the salty taste of the length in his mouth. It has been easier in his memories, but he was drunk as fuck when it happened. Doom wouldn’t let him touch his prized fine winery, nor the cheapest alcohol in all the country. Suffer Norman, suffer. 

Osborn puts his hands on the base of the cock and swallows the length until his lips touches his hand. He sucks and bobs his head a bit more rapidly, pressing his tongue on the shaft. He pumps his hand with his sucking and Loki claws his hand in his hairs. The god puts his second hands behind and Osborn opens his mouth wide before the Asgardian thrust in eagerness inside his mouth. His saliva drops on his chin and the back of his throat hurts like hell and he holds on Loki’s hips with his dear life. Loki is thrusting so hard he feels his head could be dislocated. He loses his breath when the cock is shoved in the back of his throat and stay there. 

\- Want to try, Doom? He’s quite good. Said Loki, in a purr. 

The king turns his head slightly and looks at Osborn. He uncrosses his arms and walks toward the American who begins to choke in the lack of air. He pulls his hair and turns his head. Norman takes a good breath and tries to avoid Doom’s stare. The king slips his hand under his tunic and the American swallows in uneasiness. He turns his body to face the armored legs and slips his hand under the tunic. He grabs the half-hard member and pumps it before swallowing the head. Loki pushes his head and he removes his teeth fast enough so they don’t brush the king’s cock. The head of the cock goes in the back of his throat and he tries to relax over the pain. He pumps the base and takes his breath back, and then swallows the most he can. He doesn’t choke this time. He continues like that until he gets bored and rolls his tongue on the head and slit.

Loki turns Osborn’s head violently and shoves his cock back, this time Norman chokes. Doom puts his hand in the American’s hairs and pulls as well. Osborn takes a good breath and swallows Doom’s cock before turning back to the Asgardian. He alternates between the two, his rage adding up, before he’s lifted on the bed and his hips are in the air, his knees on Loki’s. His head is in Doom’s laps and he takes the cock back in mouth, pressing his tongue on the vein while coming up. Norman makes a whimper when Loki thugs his pants down and shoves two lubed fingers inside him. It painfully stretches his entrance and he tries not to bite down on the members in his mouth. He feels enraged and is embarrassed of himself, but he doesn’t say anything.  
Loki doesn’t have a lot of patience and adds a third finger, twisting them and pushing them the deepest he can. Norman removes the shaft from his mouth and groans. He licks the head and sucks to distract from the sharp pain of his ass.

The American feels the god of mischief move and place himself behind his hips. He takes a good breath when he feels the head of the shaft presses against his entrance. He shouts when Loki thrusts inside him in one fast painful thrust. He opens his eyes and his vision is blurred by the tears. Norman clutches his fingers on the covers and shouts again when he slides out and slams back in. Doom pushes his head down and makes him swallow his cock. Osborn almost vomits, and cheers himself for not choking. He has all the length in his mouth and throat, Doom isn’t little, it hurts. He slides the length out and breath before groaning and whimpering over the thrusts in his ass. He continues to sucks the Latverian’s cock to distract the pain. Loki begins to swear in Asgardian and slows down, relieving Norman from pain a bit. The Asgardian bends over and grabs Doom’s chin before kissing his mask. 

\- I’m sure you got sex to a science, your majesty. You could make him a writhing mess, begging. Said Loki in a purr. 

\- Perhaps. Answers Doom in a honeyed tone. 

\- I would be curious to have you one night. 

The Asgardian pulls Norman’s hairs and takes his knees to lifts them. Osborn puts his face in the god’s neck and moans of pain in the new position. He can’t hold on anything and his back begins to hurts. His crotch is all exposed and it flaps over Loki’s thrusts. The American cries out when Dom shoves two fingers inside him along Loki’s cock. He’s widened even more and his arge is turned in fear of the pain to come. The god of mischief stops his thrust and let Doom put a third fingers, and scissors. Osborn shouts in pain, but he knows it will soon be worse. He begins to struggle and squirms, but Loki still holds him in the air, at the mercy of Doom.  
Finally, the Latverian removes his fingers and Loki lies on his back. He slams his hand on Norman’s mouth and retains his legs with his other arm. The American’s breath begins to be erratic when Doom puts the head of his cock on his entrance. He hopes they won’t fit the two of them, if they do, he hopes he would lose consciousness over the pain. 

The king begins to push inside, slowly, Norman is only thankful he’s lubed, but there’s resistance. After several intense and long pushes, something gives in and Norman yells in pain. He begins to breathe only when Doom has stop. He feels way too full, he’s stretch beyond what he should be and he doesn’t want to imagine how he will walk later. He whimpers when Loki swiftly moves, but his noises are covers by Loki’s obscenities. Doom slides out completely, before sliding back in, with Loki vocals approval, and takes Norman’s shaft in metal gauntlet. He pumps it and Norman feels his walls relaxing a bit, relieving slightly the pain. 

The king makes a sign to the Asgardian to not move yet. He knows about the Goblin formula, he knows Norman’s body will heal and it won’t be that painful. Just have to wait. He listens to the traitor’s breath, when it is less erratic, he rolls his hips and the god of mischief does the same. Osborn whimpers and clutches his fingers on the covers. He bites Loki’s hand until the Asgardian stop covering his mouth and breath by his mouth. He arches his back and Doom stabilizes him like that, rolling his hips and brushing his prostate. He curses in his mind, with Doom stroking his cock and hitting his prostate, he might be enough stimulated to get hard. Loki accelerates his thrust and Norman groans and tries to angle his body to adapt, but the king keep him from moving even slightly and slams harder inside.  
The American moans of pain and clenches his teeth. He knows Loki is about to cum the way his voice become hoarse. The god stops moving his hips and hums over the tightness and the friction the monarch gives. He rolls his hips slowly, feeling his climax arise way too quickly, he slides out before coming. Norman whimpers out of delight when Loki slides out, plus his precum allows Doom’s cock to slides in more easily. 

The Asgardian rolls out the bed and Doom violently pins Norman on the bed and fucks him savagely, Norman loses his breath at each slam and sensation gets too intense. The cock in his ass stabs directly on his prostate and the hand on his cock strokes faster, his arms are in the air, his legs seems to have been projected, his body twist in way it shouldn’t, the confusion only let him feels pain and pleasure that mix. The American moans and pants when all stabilize, the Latverian pistons his hips and Norman closes his eyes and feels his balls tightening. He opens them when Doom stops, but slowly thrusts inside with a low groans. Doom slides out and the American has a shiver of disgust when he feels the semen drip on his thigh.  
Loki turns his head and pushes his chin to slide his cock in. Norman almost pukes to the more pronounced taste on the cock. He let the Asgardian fuck his mouth and chokes when Loki shoved it down and comes in the back of his throat. He coughs and tastes the cum in his mouth and tries to spit it out. He’s still hard and the rage comes back.  
They really did it! These fucking assholes really did it!! 

Doctor Doom lifts the American, puts his pants back on and drags him. Loki follows them and the three of them enters a plane. Norman is still trying to get out the taste away and whines when a doombot puts a parachute on his back. 

\- We’re already in America? Said Loki, visibly impress. 

\- Have you already forget the gem, Loki? Said the king. 

The Latverian opens the plane door and pushes Osborn. Loki burst of laughter to hear the terrified shriek of the American. 

\- There, we shouldn’t hear about him for a while. Said Doom, filling his cup with wine. 

\- What’s next? Asks Loki. 

\- You want to accompany me? 

\- Oh, why not. I don’t have much to do instead of saying hello to father and explain my alliance with you to brother. 

\- Very well. We’re going to the negative zone. 

\- Tell me about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
